


等待 Waited

by boccaroteapot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 一切只不过是，无数的伤疤，无数的沉默，无数的憎恨，无数的等待。





	等待 Waited

             等待

           Waited

 

 

  史蒂夫绝对想岔了，他真的没有别的意思。这不是想复仇，他，詹姆斯巴恩斯，也不是什么心灵扭曲的变态。九头蛇长达七十多年的洗脑和冷冻不会改变他的本性，罗杰斯本该对他再多有些信心才是。

  于是对着老友复杂的眼神，他转开目光，看向无菌病房里面。隔着巨大的玻璃窗，被束缚带绑在病床上的病患喘息着和他遥相对望，随即就用更激烈的嘶吼和挣扎打断了这短暂的宁静。

  “以前在九头蛇里他照顾过我，”他看着交叉骨，“……仅此而已。”

  “这不合常理。”史蒂夫回答。

  “我只是想照顾他。至少一阵子……史蒂夫，你看，他还有什么威胁性呢？他已经是个废人了。把他扔在这儿，弗瑞也只是把他踢到某个终身疗养院里，等着什么九头蛇特工来给他灭口。”

  他不知道史蒂夫懂了什么。但从美国队长那目光中透露出来的东西一定是他——这个刚刚拾回部分巴恩斯性格的不完整冬兵所不能理解的。因为史蒂夫罗杰斯沉默了许久，等他再开口时，那简直可以称之为怜悯的。

  “……当然了，巴基，当然了。我会办妥的。”史蒂夫这么说，伸手搂过他，给了他一个结实的、漫长的拥抱。他的刻意压低的声音在巴恩斯头顶响起，一只带着蓝色手套的手轻抚着他的头。这温柔得像个安慰，而冬兵不理解这是为什么。“……我会为你办妥这个，你放心。嘘，没关系，一切都会好的。嘘。没关系。”

  冬兵已经见过了太多的死亡，多到他早就不再相信他人生中发生的任何厄运会有什么凭白的转机。奇迹永远不会发生在最需要它的人身上。朗姆劳过去这么说过。不是你我。是啊，就是这么操蛋。

  但他还是点了点头。茫然地伸出手，简单的拍了拍罗杰斯的后背。当这个拥抱终于结束，他刻意无视了罗杰斯肩膀上湿了的一块。

  冬兵不该哭泣。朗姆劳会因为这个被骂的。他会被骂得相当惨，但是哭泣之后冬兵都会得到双倍的巧克力能量条。他记得自己曾在这两个后果中衡量了三年，也就是一共74小时的清醒时间，最后冬兵找到了完美的解决办法。他耍了个花招，绕过了脑内被反复写下的命令系统，在任务进行中让朗姆劳的主管牺牲在了敌军的触发式地雷上。

  朗姆劳从来不知道这件事。他看着玻璃罩里的人，冬兵从来没有告诉过他。

  “……他们不能再给他打些止痛剂吗？”那嘶吼隔着玻璃都能听见。在警报声中几个身强力壮的护工冲进去，将上半生不断在床上弹动的叉骨重新按回床上。巴恩斯决定他恨这个场景。

  “已经过了那个阶段了，”史蒂夫轻声说，站在他肩膀旁边，和他一起看向里面。“他对止痛药已经上瘾了，现在只是戒断期。……没有看上去那么痛，巴基。”

  他不那么认为，但他决定相信史蒂夫的话。

***

  冬兵推着轮椅走进自己的公寓。

  说实话他真的有点纳闷，自己和叉骨到底是如何走到如今这一步的。他们互相痛恨——显而易见。布洛克朗姆劳做过他很久的管理员，冬兵相信过他，但这家伙只是利用这份信任把冬兵当做一条只忠于他的狗，一只写着他编码的枪。朗姆劳从来没为减轻他所遭受的折磨做过任何尝试，那家伙铁定连想都没想过这个，做个好人，或者至少是对巴恩斯好点儿什么的。

  他只是一次次用行动证明自己是个彻头彻尾的九头蛇人渣。而即使他对冬兵有过任何的好感，到现在也应该尽数消耗殆尽了。毕竟在追捕途中让叉骨身负重伤搞到现在这种样子的，就是现在推着他轮椅的冬兵本人。

  巴恩斯将轮椅停到客厅中央，回身锁上大门，抬手按下电灯开关。亮起的灯光照亮了轮椅上的人。布洛克朗姆劳坐在那里，垂着脑袋，暗色的伤疤爬上他露在外面的脸颊和脖颈，双臂搭在扶手上，双膝上盖着毯子，一双再也无法行动的双腿藏在下面。他一动不动，沉默得如同一具死尸。

  到底是为什么，那颗该死的子弹单单就钻进了脊椎，而不是其他什么别的，更加无关紧要的地方。

  “……欢迎回家。”冬兵闷闷地说。不知道是对自己还是对朗姆劳。

   没有回应。当然，他从一开始就不该自讨没趣。

***

  他梦见巧克力能量棒。如果他胆敢承认的话——实际上他梦到布洛克朗姆劳。九头蛇时期，冰封和洗脑的间隙，富有生气的，叼着烟在酒吧里和女招待调情的，仰着脖子大笑的，光裸着身子在浴室镜子前转过身的布洛克朗姆劳。

  来看看我给你搞到了什么。那家伙咧着嘴，从副驾伸过手来。正在开车的冬兵低头扫了一眼。能量棒，包装纸上这么写道，还写着巧克力口味。上次我答应你带的，我知道你不记得了，没关系，趁现在这儿只有我们两个，来，快点，开一口。

  这不合规定。冬兵回答。

  这就是为什么不要告诉别人。朗姆劳说，而冬兵低下头咬了一口能量棒，抬起头继续开车。拿着能量棒的家伙收回了手，自己把剩下的都吃光了。怎么样？最后他问。

  冬兵没有回答。他找不到合适的词，他只能继续直视前方，看着路面。

  朗姆劳并不介意，懒懒地在座位上伸展着四肢。他甚至都在没等冬兵回答。我怎么一点儿也不吃惊呢？在越野车的颠簸中，他说。

  巴恩斯从床上坐起身，循着声音走进朗姆劳的卧室。轮椅翻倒在一旁，床单凌乱不堪，朗姆劳不在床上。他向前走了几步，在床边的地面上看到了朗姆劳。

  他摔在地上，很显然。

  “我知道你声带受了伤，但是还是可以说话的。”他说，走上前去抱起了朗姆劳，“你可以叫我，如果你想上厕所，或者只是需要别的什么。”

  朗姆劳没有回应。但他不可能一个人去洗手间。即使他想用爬的，那两只手臂力气也太小了。

  巴恩斯将他抱去了洗手间， 帮他上了厕所。这是凌晨两点，当他帮朗姆劳重新回到床上，并从他紧攥的拳头里抠出偷拿的剃须刀片后，他坐在朗姆劳床边，将那只鲜血横流的手掌包扎好，然后将它捧在手里，垂着头，在那里一动不动地坐到了天亮。

***

  朗姆劳不是没有受过重伤。

  冬兵那破碎的，片段的记忆里有类似的场景。很久以前，沼泽附近，山洞，渐少的补给，长达四天的等待救援。朗姆劳之前的伤让他开始发烧，于是冬兵出去打猎，负责食物和淡水。距离上次洗脑已经远超72小时，冬兵的记忆开始出现不完整的断层，一起都是从那一次开始的。

  我们之前认识。当时他这么说。我们之前上过床。

  那不是标准意义上的“上床”，毕竟他们从来都没有在真正的床上搞过。但他就只能这么说了。

  朗姆劳那时只是半躺在地上，眯着眼睛看他。他没有说话。没有肯定，没有任何进一步的举动。最后他转过身，背对着冬兵入睡。直到冬兵下一次从恒温舱里哆嗦着走出来，他没再对他说过一句话。

  巴恩斯摇了摇头。“张嘴，”他说，举着叉子，将一小块培根送到朗姆劳嘴边。

  当然没有听从指示。紧抿着嘴唇，朗姆劳目光中的怒火可以把他烧出个洞来。从来没有任何人，任何人，用这样充满痛恨的目光凝视他。冬兵躲闪着这目光。“如果你像前几次那样再把这叉子挥开，或者打翻盘子，”他扫了眼地上的狼藉碎片。“下次或许你就可以自己洗澡，或者尿在自己身上。”

  朗姆劳伸手扇掉了叉子。

  很久的一段时间冬兵没有说话。最后他开始重复，“对不起。”他这么说，什么都没做，就只是坐在朗姆劳面前的椅子上，甚至都没有抬头看向叉骨，只是盯着这一地的残骸。“对不起。”

  他不知道自己哭没哭，也不知道朗姆劳是不是仍然在对他报以轻蔑鄙夷的目光。娜塔莎来敲门的时候他前去开了，并且迎接了她。但那时他已经说不出话来。

  “你还好吗，詹姆斯？”黑寡妇抬手抚上他的脸，“放松点儿，你这次任务时间不长，我已经答应你了，这一天里我会照顾他的。”

  “……我只是觉得，这可能是个糟糕的主意。”临走前他说，“我是说一开始，我决定带他回家。”

  “你宁愿看他死掉？”

  半个月前他还能立刻回答这个问题，现在不了。

***

  他恨戈壁，但他喜欢回忆每一个有布洛克出现的场景。冬兵坐在回程的昆式机上，任医疗兵简单地处理着他脱臼的肩膀，开始回忆戈壁，烈日，干渴。他和朗姆劳两人走在队伍的最后。离上一次洗脑不过五个小时，而他盯着前方的背影，忽然想起了资产管理员的名字。

  布洛克。他轻声喊道，看着走在他前面的朗姆劳像被子弹击中了一样震惊地转回身子看他。于是他重复，布洛克。朗姆劳盯着他看，于是他继续，我记得你，你是我的……他找不到合适的词，于是放弃。你是我的。冬兵这么低声念道。

  朗姆劳脸的下半部分都围在围巾里，只露一双眼睛，而冬兵试图在里面寻找对这个推断的肯定，哪怕只有一点点。然而没有。朗姆劳没有说话，只是在前面队友的呼喊声中转回身子。而冬兵站在原地停留了短短的五秒钟。这五秒钟里朗姆劳步履蹒跚地向前继续跋涉，没有回头。

  他站在门口，还没有敲门，黑寡妇就把门打开了。

  房间竟然还算整洁，娜塔莎一定又做了些整理。而且朗姆劳也是。娜塔莎一定帮他刮了胡子，他现在看起来还是阴郁而充满怒火，但似乎很平静。

  “你怎么做到的？”冬兵被惊讶到了。

  “沉默着做我自己的事。”黑寡妇回答，将自己的包甩在肩上，站在门口，“我们是一样的人，知道怎么相处。”

  “我还是不知道那个决定是对是错。”他说。“我还是没法给你那个问题的答案。”

  “还是永远别想通得好。有的时候，无论回答什么，都是错的。那么就还不如不回答。”黑寡妇踮起脚亲吻了他的脸颊。“再见，詹姆斯。”

  他关上门，回身看向朗姆劳。后者原本正坐在沙发上看电视，此时却正侧过头看着他。

  巴恩斯走到朗姆劳身边，跪在他膝前。

  “求你了。”他听见自己说。不知道自己在做什么。他知道他不配得到奇迹，但是他真的需要，他愿意付出一切代价。拜托了，拜托了，给他一个奇迹。

  巴恩斯抬起头，又一次看向朗姆劳的双眼，“……求你了。布洛克。我是你的。”

  

  很久很久，花了一万年那样久的十几秒，朗姆劳将手掌按上巴恩斯印着划伤和淤青的脸颊。

***

  所有人都建议他常带朗姆劳出去转转，晒晒太阳之类的。但朗姆劳似乎不喜欢。他看上去更偏好冬兵留他一个人坐在沙发里看窗外阴雨连绵。巴恩斯从来没有想过自己有一天会变成房间里话最多的那个人，从来没有过，直到现在。

  “战备部的玛莎今天送了我一盒巧克力。”他说，一只手抬着朗姆劳的下巴，另一只手里握着剃刀，为他剃胡子。“然后她说情人节快乐。”

  朗姆劳仍然沉默。他甚至不知道布洛克现在是否清醒。他正处于急性肾衰竭的恢复期，整天昏昏欲睡，本来就没有多少了的力气大减，现在连把叉子挥开都做不到了。

  布洛克现在一天不如一天。很多时候巴恩斯希望他不在这儿，冬兵面前这躯壳只是叉骨扔在这里的一个什么破烂东西，真正的朗姆劳不在这里面。这样想一切都会容易很多。特别是在那些呕吐，昏迷，和定向感消失的那段日子里，朗姆劳不得不完全靠在冬兵身上让他帮忙洗澡的时候。

  他拿湿毛巾为布洛克擦干了脸。

  “现在你看起来好多了。”

  谎话。面色苍白，轮廓瘦削，眼底浓重的阴影，爬满大半张脸的火红伤疤。冬兵想念那个喜欢发号施令的，好动的布洛克朗姆劳。过去只要条件允许，这家伙甚至每次都会为自己争取到上位的姿势，让金属手指握住他的腰，或者抚摸他的紧绷的大腿线条。哦操。他会喘息着那么说，一边发出窒息的笑声。你要是忘掉这个……你要是忘掉这个，可就亏大发了。

  他没有。

  所以在下一次，下下次，冬兵都把他拽到角落，用只有两个人能听到的声音问。你是谁？布洛克会在他的手掌下扭动挣扎，但也不是那么完全真情实意。我记得你。金属手掌向下摩挲着他的腰线，确保对方明白了他的意思。告诉我我没错（Tell me I'm right）。

   朗姆劳当年没有回答。现在也没有。

  “让我们从这儿出去，去吃个早餐。”他说，用毯子盖上布洛克。体温过低，这家伙总是在哆嗦。“然后你应该想再睡一阵。有什么需要叫我就行，我会就在客厅。”

  他知道朗姆劳不会。但他坚持每次都这样说。

  

***

  “你和朗姆劳相处得怎么样？”

  重复感染又一次把朗姆劳送进了神盾局的医疗室，在医疗室外面，罗杰斯陪着巴恩斯坐在砌进墙里的塑料椅里，肩并肩，分享一杯咖啡。似曾相识。这四个字是詹姆斯巴恩斯后冬兵时代的诅咒，什么都似曾相识，而且都是些最糟糕的场景。

  “……老样子。”他回答，把鼻子埋进肉桂的香气里。“他两只手也开始不听使唤了。一切都在变糟，连他的脾气也是。”九头蛇仿制的劣质血清，在战士战斗的时候成为他的利剑，在他倒下之后第一个穿透他自己的胸膛。

  “我是说以前，”史蒂夫说，“当……你们还为九头蛇工作的时候，你们怎么相处的？”

  他想了一阵，“……和现在一样。某种意义上来讲……有时我感觉我们永远在等，他问了一个问题，等我回答，或许是反过来，我等他回答。”

  罗杰斯多多少少是有些动容的。他有一小会儿什么都没说，只是沉默。“……要是我的话，就去换个好点儿的通讯器，看来九头蛇基地的手机讯号可不怎么样。”最后他故作轻松地说，换来巴恩斯轻飘飘捶了他肩膀一记。

  “谢了，伙计。”冬兵说。

  又过了很长的一段时间，罗杰斯才又一次开口。

  “那你们最后等到答案了吗？”他问。

  巧妙的，隐晦的，刁钻的问题。

  冬兵叹了口气，语气倦怠，唇角挂着一个不易察觉的苦涩微笑。疲惫，而且转瞬即逝。

  “……不是每次。有的问题……就是没有答案。但是……是的，”他回答，“我等到了。有一次我等到了。”

  这也就是为什么，他之后一直在等。因为答案不是永远都等不到的。你看，有时候奇迹还是会发生，错过一百次，一万次正确的时机，但都不要放弃，因为说不准答案什么时候就会真的出现。

  他只需要等。

  继续等待回应。

  有关那一次的具体情况他已经不记得了。他刚经历过一场彻底而漫长的电击洗脑，从椅子上被人拖下来时已经浑身软得仿佛被打碎了每根骨头，记忆干净得如同一张白纸，半个小时后他的管理员带着他去洗澡，领装备，熟悉基地，分派房间。

  冬兵当时也不记得朗姆劳，只从别人口中知道他上一个任务是和这个叫布洛克的男人在西撒哈拉一起执行的。他们一起在戈壁上跋涉过整整两天。

  在走廊上，某个没有其他人经过的时机，布洛克突然对他开了口。

  “35519。”他说。

  冬兵沉默了两秒钟，而朗姆劳只是继续向前走，好像什么事都没有发生。“什么？”

  “这是你上个问题的答案。”朗姆劳冲他露出一个猾狭的笑容——他当然知道冬兵什么都记不得，而他只是享受这种知道得比冬兵多的感觉。

  “我不记得。”

  “在上个任务里你问过我的。”朗姆劳回答，“你真的什么都不记得了对不对？”

  冬兵摇摇头。他们走到一扇陌生的房门前，朗姆劳在门口的密码盘上输入了五个零，房门应声而开。“……那就好。”他好像舒了一口气一样，“以后这就是你的房间了。晚安，冬兵，明天还有任务，我们明天下午见。”

  那天晚上冬兵思考了很久。他花了十分钟就明白了那串数字是什么意思，又用了两个小时才真正行动起来。他只是不明白那天晚上朗姆劳又一次见到他的时候，为什么要表现得那么惊讶。好像他从来就不觉得冬兵会想通，会明白这真正意味着什么。

  开玩笑。

  35519，最初级的数字密码，Y-E-S。布洛克把自己房间的入门权限密码报给了他。

***

  他开始忘记和布洛克讲话。

  身体状况进一步恶化之后，朗姆劳再也没对他的任何话有任何意义上的回应。布洛克几个小时地蜷在轮椅上，中午到日落，还作为生物的存在感也渐渐淡去了。他和那架他现在完全离不开的轮椅融为了一体，在窗边，好像一个猎奇爱好者的新的家具收藏。

  冬天来临之后每天的散步减少到了每天只有一次，圣诞节的时候巴恩斯才发现他视力才有什么不对。布洛克仍然无视他所有的问题，但冬兵没多久就自己找到了答案。

  这就是为什么他在圣诞节的后半夜，只穿着一件衬衫穿过大雪纷飞的三个城区，砸响复仇者大厦里罗杰斯的房门。

  “史蒂夫，”他在老友惊惶的目光中这么说，语气急促而艰难。“我想他瞎了。”

  并不完全正确。检查过后他们说他右眼还有一点光影反应——但这操蛋的真是屁用没有。赵博士在很多时候看起来都有些过于冷酷了，但巴恩斯很高兴她直接告诉了他实话，虽然冬兵决定自己并不喜欢这实话本身。

  “所有器官都在衰竭，”她说，“只是时间的问题了。”

  “什么只是时间的问题？”他问，忍着一股强烈的想将这整个实验室都砸烂的冲动。

  “现在发生在他身上的这些事，我们都是没法逆转的。他一天不如一天，詹姆斯。”

  从那天起，他开始和朗姆劳睡在一个房间里。医生觉得布洛克挺不到药瘾开始败坏他身体那么久，得到了医生的首肯，冬兵终于可以给他注射止痛药。于是绝大多数时候他在一个接一个的幻梦中沉沉浮浮，在剩下的时间里痛得发狂。

  朗姆劳越发少有清醒的时候，也就只有在这种情况下，那苟延残喘的废人才会有那么几秒钟的时间忘记周遭一切，从那自我厌恶的深深泥沼里短暂地冒出头来。

  “……痛。”这是布洛克朗姆劳沦落至此之后，第一次对冬兵开口。他显然还没哑，巴恩斯想，或许自己该开心才是。这是在卧室，此时这家伙正歪在巴恩斯怀里，后者正向那骨瘦如柴的手臂里推进去一支明显超剂量的止痛剂，闻言手指一滞。布洛克总是在他最没有期待回答的时候给予他回答。

  这句太过短促而含糊，巴恩斯几乎没有听清。几乎。两秒钟后他拔出针头，将它放在一边，然后低头亲吻朗姆劳的鬓角。第二句就是在这时出现的。

  “……它永远都不停（It never stops），”沙哑，模糊，哽咽，“……让它停下来(Make it stop)。”

  “嘘……”他轻声说，“没事的，没事的。”

  在药效作用下朗姆劳很快重新昏昏欲睡。

  巴恩斯不知道自己听起来怎样，但是即使朗姆劳听出来他哭了，冬兵也不在乎了。反正也不会有巧克力能量棒，而朗姆劳也不会被主管责骂。一切都没了，一切都不复从前。

  “……我……我真恨你。朗姆劳。”

  然而出乎他的意料，布洛克朗姆劳嗤笑了一声。在这一刻这破旧的，临近腐朽的身躯好像被鬼魂附身，但这声音和语气就令他闪闪发光。虽然只有一瞬——但这奇迹般的一瞬，他听起来几乎就是过去的他。

  “你才不呢。”

  他说完就沉沉入睡。这是冬兵最后一次听到他开口。

***

 当年，在朗姆劳将自己房间权限密码告诉冬兵的那天夜里，冬兵在那间他完全不记得但感觉熟悉的屋子里，躺在那张被他们两人搞得燠热潮湿的床上，同那个他下午还叫不上名字的男人相拥入眠。

  “……我好像永远都没法搞明白你那脑子里想的是什么。”

  朗姆劳这么低声说。

  这不可能是真的。在冬兵看来，朗姆劳才是那个永远行事成迷的家伙，他永远都看不清的朗姆劳，这家伙是这个向来条理清晰，界限分明的世界里，冥顽不化的一块模糊的灰色。

  “——为什么你就是不懂得放弃呢？”朗姆劳用手捂住眼睛，颤抖的、哽咽的声音仿佛风中的一片叶子，让人几乎认不出是他的声音。“……操你的、那战争英雄式的永不放弃——你他妈永远在那里，永远等在那儿，好像这辈子不得到答案就哪儿都不去了一样，好像那什么狗屁的回答就真的那么重要……”

  冬兵低下头去亲吻他的后颈，“嘘……”他说，将他自己当时还不知道意义的吻和安抚印上那古铜色的皮肤。

  

  过了很久，很久，久到布洛克的崩溃和颤抖都渐渐平复，久到窗外的天空开始泛白。冬兵凝视着那即将到来的日出，计算着在自己不得不离开前还剩多少时间。布洛克缓缓地翻过身，和冬兵对视，如同注视一份永远戒断不了的毒药，如同注视耀眼的烈日，如同注视万物的终结。

  “……你不属于这儿。”他拍了拍冬兵的脸颊，“……这儿的人需要的只是一个痛快，而你老是……给他们希望。”他眯着眼睛，嘴角拧着一个怆然的笑容。

  “要花多久你才会学会放弃呢，士兵？”

  詹姆斯巴恩斯从梦中醒来。他动作之大一定惊醒了朗姆劳——后者最近开始睡眠不良，绝大多数时候他并非真的睡着，不过也鲜有清醒。——但头一次，巴恩斯没再像往日那样将照顾布洛克放在第一位。不顾朗姆劳瞪大了双眼，注视着他的目光，他在这片黑暗里放声痛哭，哭了很久很久。

***

  他重复地梦见朗姆劳给了他房间密码的当天晚上，他们在关着灯的房间里无言地做爱。很多时候他笨拙而粗暴，但朗姆劳一一甘之若饴，冬兵的每一个微小的举动都能换来他狂热的回应，尖声吸气或是瘫软的颤抖，将他拉近的双手或是不断迎上来的缠吻。布洛克的战斗和做爱永远都投入得好像那是他平生最后一次，而和冬兵上床他总是搞得好像两者皆有之。

  没有人会懂得冬兵的感觉。布洛克也不会懂得。但在那一刻，詹姆斯巴恩斯，或者是冬兵，他那颗当时运作还不甚良好的心真真切切地感受到了充盈的感觉。一切不过是——人生中最糟糕的一段时间，在最泥泞的路上，以最狼狈的姿态遇见某个人——即使是这样，那个人也仍然对他张开双臂，亲吻他如同在亲吻至高的上帝。

  巴恩斯站在浴缸前，拧开热水，低头看着水一点点铺满浴缸白色的底面。

 

  ——一个人经历得越多，越会发现一个事实，那就是很多事本质上并没有任何意义，但人们往往还是会义无反顾地去做它。即使所有的教科书与那些所谓的人生指导都在鼓励我们为实现人生目标而做有意义的事，但实际上没人是指望意义才活着的。无论有意无意，唯一令人们趋之若鹜的唯有幸福而已，只是鲜有人得到罢了。

  水放好了之后他将朗姆劳抱进了浴室，帮他洗澡。他花了一段时间，等他完成这一切，将朗姆劳抱出来之后，已经接近傍晚，阳光渐渐消失，浴室成了这间公寓里唯一拥有光亮的地方，其他的都显得阴暗模糊——即使是巴恩斯，在去拿浴袍的路上都被绊了一下，跌倒在地板上，缓了好一会儿才重新一瘸一拐地爬起来继续。

  最后他拖着一只脚将布洛克从浴缸里抱出来，为他裹上那件得来不易的浴袍。

  镜子里是朗姆劳骨瘦如柴的手腕，尖锐突出的肩胛骨，爬着暗色伤疤的皮肤。巴恩斯把目光从镜子上收回来，朗姆劳靠在他的怀里，他的目光空洞而且没有焦距。

  冬兵亲吻了他的颧骨，换来布洛克的睫毛颤抖了两下。他看上去迷茫而无辜，接着他微微扭过头，就好像试图逃开冬兵一样。

  巴恩斯走到朗姆劳身后，拿起毛巾为他擦干头发。朗姆劳这回终于看向了镜子。詹姆斯知道现在布洛克的视力什么都看不见，但这老瞎子睁着那双无用的眼睛，瞪着那面水雾迷蒙，印着他们二人身影的玻璃，好像他看得见一样。

  巴恩斯则在这一小会儿里想了很多事，他想着他看着朗姆劳做的那些事，那些铁定要下地狱的脏活儿；他想着朗姆劳那些冷酷的、毫不在意的笑脸。到底是什么样的人才会抓着一个明显视他为草芥的教条如同拄着唯一的救命稻草呢。巴恩斯问自己，低头看着指下滴着水珠的黑色短发。

  他把手中变湿了的毛巾搭在一边，自己从后面抱住朗姆劳。

  他想他之后会离开这小公寓，彻底搬进复仇者大厦那间为他准备了很久的房间，重新将全部的精力投入到复仇者的工作中去，他要去追查每一个九头蛇，将那些参加了血清研究的科学家们都赶尽杀绝，直到他们体会到了他此时正遭受的痛苦，直到史蒂夫抓着他的手，叫他停。

  朗姆劳闻起来是柑橘洗发露的味道，冬兵想。他记得朗姆劳过去闻起来如何，汗水火药烟草，混合起来刺鼻而苦涩。只有朗姆劳从神盾局回来之后，古龙水的味道才会出现，将那野蛮的味道掩盖掉一点点。——他也见到过朗姆劳打扮过的样子，西装革履，笑意盈盈——是的，那家伙也能看上去体面并且正派，但他在那样的高档酒会上各种不自在，当时趴在对面楼顶上的冬兵在狙击镜里看得清清楚楚。——布洛克朗姆劳的确有能力把自己打扮得人模人样，但绝大多数时候他就是选择做一个肮脏狼狈的混蛋，闭目塞听地在这条地狱之路上一去不复返，直到沦落至此，直到变成现在这样子。

  多么糟糕的男人，他想。爱上这样的家伙，是一件多么可能性多么小的事，是一件多么，多么，多么可怕的事情。

  浴室门没有关，能听见客厅里自鸣钟的声音，再远，是窗外的雨声。这只是个平凡无奇的星期二的傍晚，一个颓废的阴雨天，一间没有开灯的狭小公寓——这一切都离一个九头蛇狂热分子所憧憬的绚烂末日、宏伟革命相去甚远。

  相去甚远。的确，这也永远不是詹姆斯巴恩斯所想要的。哪怕在他最阴暗，最混乱的噩梦里也不会是这样。但这就是生活，永远给你超出期望的东西，但你只能去扛，撑着，别死了。‘

  冬兵伸手将那之前搭在一边的毛巾拿在手里，左手握住布洛克的后颈，用另一只手将那毛巾捂上了朗姆劳的脸。  

  巴恩斯这么做着，仰起头，感觉氧气争相逃出自己的胸腔，一同逸出的还有一串声音骇然的惨叫。

  这一瞬间，一切时间的流逝都仿佛停滞了。从水龙头滴落的水珠悬停在半空，遥远的客厅里转动的时针卡在了两秒之间，

  又来了。毫无意义的事，要是在以前，朗姆劳一定会对此讥讽几句的。在大厦将倾的时刻，在滚石滑落的山脚，在尽数覆灭的前一刻，在那窒息的黑暗彻底地、完全地将他们吞噬的前一秒——他等待，他什么都不做。

  毫无意义的等待。

  不逃开，不自救，不祷告，什么都不去做，静待终章降临。

  他没有松开手，没有低头去查看朗姆劳的反应。或许下一瞬，下一次呼吸，朗姆劳就会拍打他的手，或者是任何别的信号，任何反应，任何回答，告诉巴恩斯他想错了，告诉他停下。他等待着朗姆劳给他回应，就好像他们还在身处晃动的吉普车，阴冷的山洞，荒芜的戈壁，暗藏阴谋和杀机的九头蛇基地里，就好像冬兵在他拥有布洛克的这段人生里的绝大部分时间中他做的那样，他等待朗姆劳给他回应，像一条狗，像缄言的苦修僧匍匐在地，等待神明开口，就为之赴汤蹈火，牺牲一切。然而之前那些次里，朗姆劳就好像知道这一点一样，什么都不说，他拒绝给他回答，冬兵希望这一次不会。

  他真的希望。他希望。他等待下一瞬，下一瞬。或许会有回应的，或许呢。朗姆劳从来不按套路行事，或许他会呢。冬兵永远没法了解他不是吗。

  这永恒的一秒仍在继续，冬兵在等待。

  他仍然在等待。

  他仍然在等待。

 

 

 

[end]

  

  


End file.
